The Silence of Conflict
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: Set in the Kelvin Universe, the USS Enterprise is tasked to negotiate peace on a planet that is not a member of the Federation, to ensure that a civil-war does not errupt. But the crew of the Enterprise quickly realize that if a planet is rich with resources crucial to spaceflight, then even the Federation finds it hard to be above simple greed.
1. Chapter 1

Picard stood infront of the orange doorway. A deep breath and a quick tug on his jacket and he took a step forward, the door opened and he entered the room. He found himself in an office back on Earth, San Fransisco to be more precise; the personal office of Star Admiral Shirov. The admiral herself, an Andorian, sat behind her desk. The office showed clear signs of frost at places, a clear indication that the environmental controls had been set to Andorian standards. As Picard stepped through, the admiral instantly got on her feet.

"Jean-Luc" she said with a smile extended her hand.

Picard answered with a smile of his own. "Admiral" he said and shook Shirov's hand.

"Please, sit" Shirov said and invited him to pick on of the comfortable chairs arranged by her desk. She herself headed for her own seat.

"Why, thank you" Picard smiled and sat down.

"Something to drink?" Shirov asked as she sat down.

"Oh, yes please" the captain of the Enterprise said, adjusting the black jacket with the grey shoulders and then crossed his legs, leaning an elbow against the armrest. "Tea, Earl Grey, hot."

Over by the wall, a replicator created a cup of tea out of thin air, and a small dishlike drone detached itself and flew the drink over to Picard silently. Picard sipped the tea as the drone returned to its place, the admiral waiting for Picard finish tasting.

"So" Picard said, holding the cup with both hands. "Kanda Prime, you say?"

The admiral nodded, turning quite serious. "Yes, Kanda Prime. As you by now are aware, Kanda Prime is not a member of the Federation. But the local government has requested aid from the Federation in order to prevent a civil war."

Picard took a deep breath as he nodded. "Yes. The planet has only enjoyed self-governance for the past eight years."

"Indeed" Shirov said, leaning back against her chair, fingers interlocked infront of her. "For two centuries, Kanda Prime was under occupation by the Grochnar Confederacy. Eight years ago, the Grochnar entered into the Federation, and one pre-requisite was for them to allow the Kandarians their independence. Kanda Prime has struggled since then, but, last year they held their first free elections and a democraticly elected government entered office to govern the planet."

"That is good news" Picard said.

Shirov shrugged her shoulders. "Two regions have declared the newly formed government illegal and refuses to submit to its rule. Two nation-states, both rich in resources, where Grochnar mining-companies have a strong influence still."

"I see." Picard sipped some tea in between. "So the Grochnar are still in control of the planets riches and are not keen on handing all that wealth over to the Kandarians."

"It gets more complicated than that" Shirov admited. "One of the nation-states, Kalunga, has hired a large force of mercenaries to train a substantial force of Peacekeepers, as they call them. Supplied and armed by the Ferengi Alliance. It is an army, essentially, better trained and equipped than any other force on Kanda Prime. And the mercenaries are former soldiers of the Grochnar army."

"Convenient" Picard said with a sigh. "Obviously the Federation needs to have a word with the Grochnar concerning all of this."

"We have" Shirov said, almost with a frown. "The Grochnar government has offered to talk with the companies that are present on Kanda Prime, but as they say, the companies have legitimate claims to the mines, and their citizens are free to work as security-officers with any company or guild they see fit."

"What exactly are they mining?"

"Tsumbe province is rich in latinum" Shirov explained.

"Which explains why the Ferengi are interested" Picard concluded and nodded.

"And three years ago they discovered a substantial deposit of dilithium in Kalunga."

Picard placed the tea to the side at the mention of the highly valuable mineral; the crystals used to fuel starships. "Now I see why the Federation is sending Starfleet to Kanda Prime. The Grochnar are Federation members, and if Grochnar companies are mining the dilithium, the Federation has access to the dilithium. But if a war breaks out..."

"Then no one has access to the dilithium" Shirov filled in. "Your mission, Jean-Luc, is to make sure that peace prevails."

Picard's eyes were hard as rock as he spoke. "And to make sure the mines are kept open."

"It is a matter of strategic importance" Shirov said. "Under no circumstance can you allow a war to break out on Kanda Prime. It would benefit no one, not the Kandarians, not Kalunga, and not the Federation."

Picard sighed as he gave it some thought, then turned his eyes on the Andorian admiral. "What is Starfleets priorties here? Preventing a war and saving thousands of civilians from suffering, or securing a steady supply of dilithium?"

"Both, off course" the Star Admiral said, cold and to the point.

Picard did not take too kindly to the reply. "And what if I secure a peace, where all resources are placed under the control of the Kandarian government?"

"If you do" Shirov said, "then you are ordered to ensure that the Kandarians are willing to trade their dilithium for Federation merchandize. Replicators, starships, medicin... Secure the dilithium, captain."

"And the peace, I hope."

"Off course" the admiral said with a fake smile. "And the peace."

Picard got out his chair, tugged on his uniform and offered the admiral a minor nod. "Admiral."

"Captain."

Picard turned to leave and as the door opened, he turned around as the admiral adressed him one last time.

"Jean-Luc" she said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, admiral" Picard said and stepped through the door.

The door shut behind him and waiting for him in the corridor was his trusted second in command, William Riker.

"Well?" Riker said.

Picard tossed a glance over his shoulder, back at the holodeck-door, before shaking his head. "Number One... I must confess that I am not entirely convinced this is a mission we should undertake."

"Why?" Riker wondered, him too glancing at the holodeck door. "What did the admiral say?"

Picard started walking towards the turbolifts and Riker joined with the captain. "We have been tasked to secure a steady supply of dilithium from Kanda Prime."

"Dilithium?" Riker quickly realized the importance of their assignment. "No wonder they are sending a Galaxy-class starship to a remote planet without spaceflight capabilities. It's not a peace-mission, we're securing resources."

The two senior officers, like the rest of the crew they encountered as they made their way through the ship, were dressed in black uniform with grey shoulders, utility-belt around the waist, a large Starfleet badge on the lefthand side of the chest and on either arm a large round patch; on the left, the Federation insignia, and on the right the siluett of the Enterprise along with the ships name and number. The collar of the department-shirt clearly seen along with each officers rank, fastened onto the collar itself; both wearing a yellow shirt that indicated Command Department. Picard and Riker entered a turbolift and as the door closed, Picard shook his head, unable to hide his concerns.

"Starfleet wants us to secure the peace so that the Federation can get its hands on the dilithium. Frankly, I am concerned what will happen if the Kandarians decides to sell their dilithium elsewhere. The Ferengi are already involved."

"If it comes to it, the Federation has no other choice but to accept it" Riker said.

Picard shook his head. "Dilithium is the one thing a space-faring society cant be without. Without it, there is no trade, no exploration, no relief-efforts, no defense against invasion. I fear, Number One, that the Federation wont accept a no for an answer."

The turbolift slowed down and the two senior officers stepped out onto the bridge of the USS Enterprise, the Galaxy-class starship that was also the flagship of the United Federation of Planets.

"Mister Crusher, set a course for Kanda Prime, warp eight" Picard said as he and Riker headed for their seats on the bridge.

"Aye, sir" young ensign Wesley Crusher said, sitting by the helm of the impressive starship, wearing the yellow shirt of Command as well.

Before sitting down, Riker tossed a glance up at the Security-station and the Chief of Security. "Lieutenant Commander Yar, during transit I need you to do a threat and security assement on Kanda Prime. I want it on my desk at least two days before we arrive."

"Yes, commander" the blonde female said, Lieutenant Commander Natasha Yar as ever strict and proffesisonal in her actions, wearing a brown shirt that indicated she belonged to Starfleet Security.

"Captain" Lieutant Worf said, the klingon wearing the yellow of command beneath his black and grey jacket, "should I make sure we have our most competent officers manning their stations as we arrive at our destination?"

"No, mister Worf, there's no need" Picard said as he sat down in his chair. "This is a mission of diplomacy."

"Captain" the klingon tactical officer said, "we are entering neutral space. We could run into cardassians, klingons, even romulans."

"If we do, lieutenant" Picard said and turned to look up at the klingon, "I will inform you of what action to take."

Worf understood the hint well enough and offered Picard a nod. "As you wish, captain."

Picard turned his attention to the viewscreen of the bridge, the screen currently filled with all manner of data on their current course, engine-capacity, location and destination and what to expect in between.

"Lieutenant Data" Riker said and the android manning the Ops station turned around to look at the Enterprise's executive officer. "Are we ready to go?"

"Commander, all deck-officers have reported in. Lieutenant Commander LaForge reports that there is a slight fluctuation in the powersupply to illuminators in the corridors on deck six, but he believes that repair-team Delta will be able to have it solved by..."

"Data" Riker said, cutting the android off in mid-sentence. "Does it affect warp-dive?"

"Why... No, sir."

"Thank you" Riker said and turned to Picard. "We're good to go, captain."

"Thank you" Picard smiled. "Ensign Crusher... Engage."

"Yes, sir" Wesley Crusher said with a smile and pushed the button that activated the warp-drive.

The USS Enterprise shot off into warp within the blink of an eye, causing a bright flash in the distance as the warp-barrier was breached. The Enterprise was on her way towards Kanda Prime.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda Prime was a green gem with streaks of blue, a planet covered in jungle and savannas with mighty rivers flowing down from volcanic mountain-ranges covered in snow and ice. The USS Enterprise slowly entered orbit around the planet, joining a dozen or so transport-ships of Grochnar origin, along with a Grochnar spacestation in stationary orbit over the planets capitol and largest city, Groqanda.

Picard studied the planet from the viewports of the briefing-lounge; it was quite beautiful, he had to admit. He turned around and faced his most trusted officers who were all seated around the table.

"Right" the captain said. "Kanda Prime. Shall we begin?"

As Picard headed to sit down at the far end of the table, Riker was next to speak. "We have scheduled a meeting in six hours with the Prime Minister of Kanda Prime, Lamembe. She was voted into office in a democratic election, earned forty percent of the votes and gained power by entering a coalition with two smaller parties that gave them sixty-two percent of the votes in total. She ran her campaign with the promise to use the planets wealth and resources to improve life for all Kandarians. Needless to say, she has run into some stiff opposition."

"Indeed" Picard nodded. "Two nation-states have refused the outcome of the election. Kalunga and Tsumbe. Both have held their own elections and have elected their own leaders. Civil-war is a real threat at the moment."

The ships councilor, wearing the light blue of Medical Department beneath her darker uniform, was next to speak. "This is a highly delicate moment in the planets history" Deanna Troi said. "Two-hundred years ago, the Grochnar invaded and subjugated the population. Since then, they have been slaves and servants to the Grochnar. Their tribal mentality has endured and old feuds still live on. The fact that Lamembe has managed to unite such a large percentage of the population is, quite frankly, amazing. She might be the planets best chance for creating a lasting peace now that the Grochnar have left."

"She very well might be" Natasha Yar said. "The Kandarians were a tribal society when the Grochnar invaded, having only recently entered the iron-age. During the first fifty years of the occupation, the Grochnar reported numerous incidents of unrest based on the tribal culture. They even mention -seven years into the occupation, four Grochnar workers were reported missing, believed to have been eaten by the local Kandarian tribe. After that, the Grochnar cracked down hard on any tribe or village whenever rumours of cannibalism surfaced. In fact, there are still reports of such rumours to this day."

"Savages" Worf said, a chill running down his spine. "Captain, I recommend that we double the security-detail on any away-team deployed on the surface."

"Excuse me, lieutenant" Yar cut in, "but I believe that I am in charge of security."

Worf eyed the blonde woman with hard klingon eyes. "As a Tactical Officer, I believe I am capable of assessing the tactical hazards of deploying an away-team on a planet populated by cannibals."

"That's enough, the both of you" Picard said and settled the argument before it got out hand. "Mister Worf's concerns are legitimate, but I believe if we are to gain the trust of these people, we would do so by showing them that we trust them. They've had enough of armed troops for the past two centuries."

LaForge, lazily resting in his chair, wearing the red of Engineering Department, gained Picards attention. "Captain, any news from the Grochnar? How do they view the rising threat of violence? There are plenty of Grochnar mining operations on the planet."

Picard sighed. "They are concerned, of course. A civil-war will undoubtedly put their companies and citizens at risk. So they have urged all parties to calm down and sit down with us and discuss a peaceful outcome."

Riker sneered. "And at the same time, they support the sepparatists with troops and weapons. Lamembe's promise to share the planets wealth with all Kandarians does not sit well with the Grochnar companies who will lose all their income from the dilithium and latinum mines."

Beverly Crusher frowned at it all. "The Grochnar should be kicked out of the Federation."

"Captain" Data said. "If we find conclusive evidence that the Grochnar are secretly funding these rebel-factions to maintain a monopoly on the dilithium and latinum, then the Federation should be able to force the Grochnar to leave the planet. Without Grochnar support, the nations of Kalunga and Tsumbe should be unable to militarily withstand the central government, thus forcing them to accept peace on the Prime Ministers terms."

LaForge nodded in agreement. "The Enterprise should be able to listen in to the subspace transmissions to and from the planet. Not to mention any local transmissions on the surface. If the Grochnar are behind these insurrections, we should have no trouble finding evidence of it."

"That's all very good" Picard said. "But that means we are interfering with the internal communications of a sovereign power. Remember, Kalunga and Tsumbe have held free elections and they do not acknowledge the central government. Our mandate is to mediate between the factions, not support one or the other."

Deanna leaned with both arms against the table. "Lamembe appears to us as the most reasonable of the leaders in this crisis. But she is going up against old social doctrines, tribal mentality, structures enforced with centuries of slavery, even the natural instincts of the Kandarian people. She will be tough, headstrong, possibly even arrogant. Her cause might be noble, but to gets things done, she could feel that she cannot afford to compromise on any of her political promises."

Data found this odd. "As a politican" he said, "shouldn't she be more than ready to compromise on her chosen position, in order to obtain as much influence as possible?"

Riker was next to speak. "Democracy is a new experience for these people. Two centuries of slavery, tribal wars before that... they are used to authority. And now that Lamembe is in power, she might expect people to respect that power."

"With any hope" Picard said, "she will have peace as her priority. After all, it was she that asked for Federation intervention to avoid a war. In the meantime, scan the planet, locate where the Grochnar mercenaries are stationed and sweep the surface for weapons and explosives. If we are going to convince them to withdraw their troops, it would be nice to know where they are at."

"Already on it" Yar said and made a note on her datapad.

Picard then stood up. "Thank you all" he said and concluded the meeting.

* * *

Picard placed the local Kandarian beverage on the table infront of his guest, a green liquid with a large purple flower floating ontop of it. Toxic to humans but a delicacy to the Kandarians.

"I commend your food-machine" the female Kandarian in Picards sofa said after tasting it, the foxlike creature wearing multiple layers of cloth on her body in traditional Kandarian fashion. "A very good leqi" she added.

"Thank you" Picard said with a smile as he sat down as well, cup of tea in hand. "We uploaded various Kandarian foods and drinks before we left Federation space. I find it can create a greater connection between people, if you can offer them something familiar to eat or drink. It does no one any good if your guest is suspicious of your food and sits through an entire meeting hungry and thirsty."

"Quite clever, captain" Lamembe smiled and nodded. "A ingenious trap to snare trust itself."

"Not so much snaring it, but moreso to encourage it to emerge."

Lamembe placed her drink on the table and settled herself comfortable on the sofa, legs folded in under her and her bushy tail wrapped around her legs in turn. "I fear, captain, that you will need to find a way to trap the trust of President Umkende."

Picard gave it a brief moment of thought. "The president of Kalunga, correct?"

"Yes" Lamembe nodded. "She is a greedy and corrupt colaborator, on the payroll of the Grochnar during the occupation and still on their payroll eight years after the liberation. The Grochnar funded her campaign against my government, funded the creation of her own government and they funded the creation of her army. She will not give up on any of her claims, unless you cut off her support from the Grochnar."

"Prime Minister" Picard said, placed his tea on the table and let out a brief sigh, "I am not here to act on your behalf. I am here to ensure that peace prevails. If that means that Kalunga accepts your government, or, if that means that you will have to accept Kalunga's independence, that is none of my concern. What matters is that we avoid a war that will kill thousands."

"Captain, you must see that Umkende represents the past. If the Kandarian people is to stand any chance of achieving independence and prosperity, we must be in control of our own destiny. We must be in control of our own resources. Our wealth belongs to us. Not to the Grochnar and their lackeys. The Federation forced the Grochnar to grant us freedom eight years ago. They have refused to listen to your demands, by making use of puppets like Umkende. If the Federation is serious in its commitment towards Kanda Prime, then you must take action against Kalunga and Tsumbe and forced them to accept that they are now governed by a central government."

"What is their position?" Picard asked. "Why do they refuse that you are the democraticly elected leader of your people?"

Lamembe chuckled. "Because the Grochnar told them to! Is it a mystery why the two regions that are rich with latinum and dilithium have threatened with open rebellion? They say that my government represents what the Kandarians have been fighting for two centuries; a large, supressive government that forces its will on the people of Kanda Prime. A government that takes the resources away from the people and makes it its own, just like the Grochnar did."

"So they want a smaller goverment" Picard concluded, "allowing more personal freedom in ownership of the land and its resources."

"The old Grochnar system of landowners and servants" Lamembe frowned. "And they back it up with a twisted form of our traditions and culture."

Picard nodded at the problem. "A combination of capitalism and nationalism... I know it well from human history."

"I trust such ideologies no longer hold sway over human minds and hearts?"

"Not any more, no" Picard said. "Thankfully, we have managed to place ourselves above such ideologies. As have most members of the Federation. Our hope is that one day soon, so will the Grochnar."

"And my hope is that the same will be true for Kanda Prime" Lamembe said. "But to do it, I need to unite the Kandarians. I need to defeat Kalunga and Tsumbe. And I need your help to do it."

"I am sorry, Prime Minister" Picard said, "but I can not promise you any such aid."

Lamembe sighed and then got up on her feet. "If the Federation will not help me, then perhaps the Romulans will." And with that, the Prime Minister of Kanda Prime headed for the door and left Picards ready-room.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she bluffing?"

Picard, legs crossed, stroked his chin softly as he considered the possibility.

"Why would she?" Beverly thought out loud to Rikers question. "She wants a united Kanda Prime, loyal to her government. If the Romulans can give it to her, why wouldn't she invite them?"

They had all gathered once more in the briefing-lounge, consered about the risk of the Romulan Star Empire getting involved at the request of the Kandarian government.

"I think she's bluffing" LaForge said, scanning the others with his visor. "Taking power with Romulan help would make her no different than the Grochnar in the eyes of the people. Using military force to force her rule on the planet. She would prove the accusations from Kalunga to be true. That she's no better."

"Or" Riker said, "she's desperate enough to do anything to subdue the rebels, just to ensure stability."

Worf sneered. "She will gain anything but stability if she gets in bed with the Romulans."

Yar was next to speak. "She knows she cant win a war with Kalunga. She needs military help if she is to obtain her goals. And the Federation wont give her that help."

"Then we should consider doing so" Worf said. "Dilithium is the source to the Federations prosperity, and also the source to the Romulans military power. Securing the dilithium, and preventing it from falling into the hands of the Romulans, should be a priority and we should consider using our officers to do so."

"And what if Kalunga asks the Romulans to help them out, if we help the central government?" Troi asked in turn. "Lamembe is desperate. She sees that her people has a chance for lasting peace and a great opportunity to benefit from the trade their dilithium and latinum will provide. Kalunga are equally desperate, clinging to wealth they see belong to no one else but themselves. At the core, both are argueing for the same thing; using these resources to help their people. There should be common ground where they can meet halfway."

Picard nodded. "I will meet with Umkende in little more than two hours. She a nationalist who believes in free trade and capitalism. She has close ties to the Grochnar companies still present on the planet, as well as the Ferengi Alliance. At first glance, I have to say she she does not seem to be the most reasonable in this conflict. Greedy, seeking political and monetary power, not above hiring armed thugs to get what she needs, frowning on other tribes and their efforts to create lasting peace and harmony. She does not view other Kandarians as her people, and has no intentions of sharing the dilithium with them."

"Yet, she is in bed with the Grochnar, who are Federation members" Riker pointed out. "She is essentially already trading with the Federation. Perhaps we, as trading partners, could persuade her to include the rest of the planet in those trade-argreements?"

"At what cost?" Beverly Crusher wondered.

"The removal of Lamembe?" LaForge theorized.

Picard sighed with a stiff lip. "Our orders are to preserve the peace and to keep the dilithium flowing to the Federation. It seems more and more like a clear case of Catch 22. I will see you all after I have had my first interraction with President Umkende. Thank you."

* * *

Picard watched his guest as she was studying Kanda Prime from his office viewport. The foxlike humanoid reached out with her hand, more like a paw, and touched the forcefield that was the only barrier between her and the cold void of space. Blue ripples pulsated from where the tip of her claws came into contact with the wall of particles that protected her from certain death.

"The Grochnar still rely on plasteel for their windows" the Kandarian said and then turned to look at Picard over her shoulder, dressed in robes almost regal in appearance. "I am guessing that these days, their ships are built with forcefields in place."

"Most likely" Picard said. "I am not entirely familiar with Grochnar society or their current technological level. But as members of the Federation, they will most likely be on par with all other members within twenty years."

Umkende nodded with a smile. "As I hope will be true for Kalunga. Despite what you might have heard, I am a friend of the Federation. I am a friend of the Grochnar, despite the horrors they inflicted on my people. Without the Grochnar, we would still be relying on simple campfires for warmth. Spears and arrows to protect us from predators. And had the Federation found us, you would have studied us from afar, ignoring our sick and dying, neglecting our hungry and desperate." The president of Kalunga chuckled and shook her head. "No, captain... I am no enemy of the Grochnar. And I invite the Federation to protect Kalunga's interests from an oppresive regime, intent on stealing the riches that belong to my countrymen. Riches they will use to supress our culture and replace it with their own. Kalunga survived two centuries of occupation and slavery. Our traditions hold firm. Our tribes are strong. Our culture is as vibrant as it ever was. Now, the Prime Minister wants to replace all of it, have us embrace her view on what it means to be Kandarian. A multi-cultural welfare state, where we all live and die to make her dream come true." Umkende smiled and headed for the sofa and sat herself down, folding her legs up beneath her and wrapping her legs with her bushy tail. "Tell me, captain... should humans sacrifice their identity, only to fit in with the Federation? Should humans become more vulcan, or should andorians perhaps become more human? Should Kalunga give up its identity?"

Picard, having listened without interrupting, moved over to join the Kandarian leader and sat down in a chair opposite of her. "My personal feelings about your ideology, or that of the Prime Minister, should not affect these negotiations, madame president. Fact remains that an election was held, and almost eighty percent of the planets population cast their votes. And they voted for Lamembe to become the Prime Minister of the entire planet. Not parts of it, but the entire planet."

"Not Kalunga" Umkende was quick to cut in. "Ninety-eight percent voted for independence. For self-governance. Why are our votes ignored? Are they not as important? Do they not matter?"

"They matter" Picard acknowledged. He leaned back into his chair and sighed as he crossed his legs. "Both you and Lamembe wish to use your vast riches to improve life for your citizens. What separates the two of you, is the scale it should be implemented on. You only want your region, your country, to benefit from the dilithium. Lamembe wants the entire planet to do so. Should Kalunga gain a monopoly on the dilithium, your citizens will have access to all the technology that the galaxy has to offer. You will become the envy of all Kandarians. And envy is dangerous. Envy creates enemies."

"Enemies I already have" Umkende countered. "But you're right, captain. Through trade, Kalunga will in a few short years become the most powerful entity on the planet. Perhaps then, we are ready for another election."

"It will not come to that, madame president" Picard said. "Lamembe has already threatened to turn elsewhere for help, if the Federation can not provide it. The only way to ensure peace, and to ensure prosperity for all of Kanda Prime, including Kalunga and Tsumbe, is to solve this matter here and now. Within the next couple of days."

Umkende frowned. "Threats? I expected more from you, captain. Kalunga is right now providing the Federation with dilithium through our mutual friends, the Grochnar. I forsee no future where the Federation would allow that to change. The dilithium belongs to the people of Kalunga, captain, and we are more than happy to trade with the Federation. You will note that I have made no threat to enter a deal with another foreign power. Lamembe appears to have done so. Proof of her intentions, wouldn't you say? She is mad from her lust for power. That is what motives her. And she is willing to sacrifice us all to get it."

* * *

The holodeck provided a large map, hovering in midair, depicting the second largest continent on the planet and the two regions known as Kalunga and Tsumbe. Red dots littered the map, along with blue triangles and green circles.

"The red markers indicates large concentrations of armed troops" Geordi explained to Picard and Riker. "Our scans confirm that Kalunga and Tsumbe have equipped their troops with disruptors, while the rest of the planet rely on older plasma weapons. We have also detected shield-generators and sensor-barriers scattered across both Kalunga and Tsumbe."

Natasha Yar, hands held on her back, shook her head. "Technology provided by the Ferengi. The rebels have more firepower, better range and more ammunition per soldier than the goverments forces. If the prime minister attacks, her gunships will be shot down, her vehicles taken out before they even see the enemy, and her soldiers will be cut down before they are even in range to fire their weapons."

Riker crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the map. "It'll be a slaughter" he said. "But the balance of power maintains the peace, for now. Without the Ferengi, the bloodshed would have already started."

Picard was not impressed by the sheer amount of armed troops deployed in the region. "A tetryon beam will render Kalunga's weapons useless. Can we deal with the government forces in similar fashion?"

"Sure" Geordi said and nodded. "An EMP blast would turn a plasma-rifle into an expensive doorstop. The problem is the shield-generators we've detected. They are deployed to protect all of Kalunga and Tsumbe, and will protect them from any attack, save a photon torpedo. If activated, they would be protected from tetryons as well."

Yar took a step forward. "Captain, we could disable the shield-generators, or should I say, put counter-measures in place, should we be forced to try and disable the rebels weaponry."

Picard allowed a brief chuckle to escape him. "No, lieutenant commander. We are not allowed to pick sides in this conflict. And if we are discovered, either manipulating or disrupting the shields of Kalunga and Tsumbe, we will lose our position as a neutral negotiator. No, we cannot proactively disarm these people. We must find a way to make them less defensive, more open, find a common ground, something that unites them."

Riker turned to Picard. "Must we unite them? Can't we offer them separate deals? Ensure Kalunga's independence, and offer Lamembe a good trade-deal to leave Kalunga alone."

Picard gave it some thought. "It would certainly test her resolve to look after the wellbeing of her people. State of the art replicators to provide Kanda Prime with food, clothing and medicine, and in return Prime Minister Lamembe ensures the independence of Kalunga and Tsumbe."

Riker nodded. "The Federation gets the dilithium, the Ferengi gets the latinum, and the Kandarians avoid a war and can live out their lives without having to worry about food or getting sick ever again."

Geordi smiled. "I wouldn't back down from that deal."

Picard studied the map. "The president of Tsumbe will come aboard tomorrow. Perhaps I will have a word with the Ferengi before that. If I can persuade the Ferengi that this is the best way for them to gain access to the latinum, Tsumbe should be persuaded in turn by the Ferengi to support our plan."

"Sounds good" Riker said. "There's only one flaw with the plan."

"Oh?" Picard said.

Riker grinned. "You cant stand the Ferengi, let alone negotiate with them."

Picard frowned and sneered. "In the interest of peace, I will stand anything, Number One. Even a Ferengi Dai'Mon."

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
